A Grand Soliloquy
by MillieEverything
Summary: You can learn a lot from a persons song preferences and Draco has been watching her play, but she is oblivious. Is he falling for her, or the music? His Angel of Music. IN PROGRESS
1. Chapter 1

A Grand Soliloquy

A/N: The definition of as soliloquy, in case you don't already know is: An act of speaking one's thoughts aloud when by oneself or regaurdless of any hearers.

And in the case of this story, we are using the word soliloquy as expressing ones thoughts/feelings through music as if oblivious to any hearers.

Also I would like to point out that this story has kind of a 'Phantom of the Opera' feel to it alongside of it being a Dramione fic. Anyways, enough rambling and here is the story, I hope to make it a long one and that you like it.

P.S: This is kind of a foreground chapter, so I apologize if you find it a bit boring. But it will get better. -Mills

Chapter 1

The halls of Hogwarts were deserted, the only sound was the soft echo of her footsteps on the ground. It was close to midnight, everyone had gone to bed or at least retired to their common rooms. Hermione, however could not sleep. She had been doing this since her first year at Hogwarts, and she had not been caught yet, although she was pretty sure no one went in this room unless it was during the day for rehearsals.

She creaked open the door and poked her head inside and made sure that there wasnt a body in sight. She went in and softly shut the door behind her and placed a silencing charm on the room so that if anyone were to happen to walk by, they wouldn't be able to hear anything. Hermione closed her eyes and let out a long sigh. Although she seemed calm and relaxed during the day, and she didn't show much emotion, she needed a way to vent out her feelings and her thoughts. She always found that she could do that through music.

The room was large, and had raised crecent shaped steps to allow for the choir to stand in formation, there were also other musical instruments strewn about. The room had an open feeling, like you could breathe and take in all the oxygen in the world. This was her favorite place in the whole castle, besides the library of course. It had a cold chill, and the moonlight shown through the glass windows. A chill crept down her spine as she breathed in the cold air. "This is perfect." she thought.

Her eyes quickly found the instrument that she longingly needed to play. It was a grand piano, a Steinway to be exact, and it was the most beautiful instrument that she had ever laid eyes on, it was a Steinway Model B Victorian Style Concert Grand Piano, from 1890. She walked to it and lightly swept her fingers across the ivory keys. She sat on the old leather seat and placed her folder on the stand. She thummed through her music and found the piece she was looking for, she straightend her back and began to play.

She played Beethovens Moonlight Sonata. She almost knew this piece by heart since she played it so often. She closed her eyes and allowed her body to move along with her hands. She could feel the tension that had built up slowly fade away. She finished the piece and let out a sigh of content. She rubbed her face with her hands and felt the mark of tiredness creeping through her. She gathered her music and folder and removed the silencing charm from the room, opened the door and stuck her head out to make sure that no one was there. She crept out and slowly made her way back to the Gryffindor common room.

Draco watched her leave the room and then he himself stepped out of the hidden door in the music room and stood in the middle of the room. He had found a passageway that led from a lower classroom in the dungeons of the castle to the music room. He wasnt sure if anyone else knew it was there. He stumbled across it one night in his second year. Draco had trouble sleeping most nights and he liked to go for walks when the castle was deserted as it gave him the time to think without being annoyed by idiotic questions and chatter from his "friends".

When he had found the passageway and explored it, it had come to a door and he slowly opened and it and his ears had filled with music. He was careful not to make a sound and he listened. He didnt know who it was at first, but the sound he was hearing was beautiful and he didnt want to disturb it. He waited until the song had finished and he creeped out a bit further to see who it was. And to his suprise, it was Hermione. Not only was she good at school work, she was good at piano. His grey eyes followed her as she picked up her folder and left.

Over time Draco could pick up what type of mood she was in by what she played. One time he made it an experiment and was particulary ruthless in the way he treated her that day, and came that night when she played, she played Sokolov - Chopin Prelude #16 in B Flat Minor. Which by the sound, is a little aggressive. It was a faster piece and she moved her whole body blasting through. Through the time that he kept coming back to the passageway, and she was there, Draco could think of many other things he could be doing, but he always found himself walking the passage and listening to her play. Nevertheless, Draco felt himself tire and went back to the passage way and he too made his way back to the Slytherin common room.

A/N: I know like I stated before, a bit boring, but stay tuned my friends! Read and Review please and I'd love your musical suggestions! -Mills


	2. Chapter 2

It was now Friday and Hermione sat in Charms class, taking notes vigorously like usual. She craned her neck to the side and let out small sigh. She glanced upwards and saw a pale faced white blonde head staring at her. She quickly shifted her gaze back down and continued to take notes. "Why was he staring at me?" she thought. She didn't want to get too caught up in it and soon the bell rang for the end of class. She gathered her books and shoved them in her bag. She made to leave but her path was blocked by a tall figure.

"Enjoy the view Granger?" Draco drawled "Please Malfoy, you were the one staring and I happened to glance up." Hermione said as she rolled her eyes and tried to shove past him. "Right, you keep telling yourself that." Draco moved so Hermione could walk past, but not far enough so that he roughly bumped her shoulder. "Filthy mudblood." Draco spat quietly "Abominable twat." Hermione viciously said back as she walked away.

"Hey you okay?" Harry asked as he jogged up to her Hermione's side. "Huh? Oh yeah. Draco just being awful like always." She shook her head to try and get him out of her mind.

Later that night, Hermione made her way to the music room. She normally never let Draco get to her in such a way, but today, he couldn't help it. He had called her names many times before, and usually she just let it brush off her shoulder. But she just couldn't shake it today. She opened the door and did a quick scan of the room like normal. She placed the silencing charm and took her usual place on the bench. She didn't quite know what she was feeling today. She was feeling hate but also sadness because he was always so mean to her. She knew it was because of her blood status, but she often found herself wondering, what they would their friendship would be like if that didn't matter. If they had one at all.

She took out a sheet of music that she had been practicing. She loved this piece but she couldn't quite get a handle on it. It was Brahms - Rhapsody in G minor Op. 79 No. 2. She unfortunately didn't have an actual copy of the music, it was hand written. The paper was old and it had smudges on it that messed up some of the writing. She began to play and tried to ease her mind.

Draco made his way up the passageway. He couldn't hear anything yet but he knew that she was there. He opened the door, which to his luck has always been silent. He knew at once what she was playing. As many people didn't know, Draco himself knew how to play piano, and he could play it well. He had lessons since he was six. But this particular piece was his favorite. He loved the way it moved and he knew the piece by heart. He started to move his hands along with the music, but all of the sudden, Hermione struck a wrong key. It made Draco flinch. He heard her curse slightly and then start again. This had been going for half and hour, where she would play and then mess up, and she was growing more and more frustrated with each passing moment. He watched her stand and then take the sheets of music and throw them angrily across the room. She took her folder from the stand and then stormed out of the room. Draco crept out and picked up the sheets and glanced over them, that's why she kept messing up.

Draco spent the next hour at the piano and played out the piece and writing in and fixing any mistakes and missing notes. When he had finished he tucked the papers away and crept back down the passageway.

The next day, Hermione waited for it to be over. She wanted to go back and get her music and try again. She was so upset at Draco that when she kept messing up, it made her more angry. At last when the night, at around midnight she crept out of the common room and made her way down the corridor. She opened the door and made her way to the bench. There she saw something peculiar, her music, but the missing pieces had been filled in and there was corrections on the page. Just then a dark low voice sounded. "I fixed it for you." Hermione's eyes scanned the room, but it was dark and she couldn't see anyone. Hermione was speechless. The voice came again, and it sounded demanding and harsh.

"Play it."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: I know that it has been a long time since I posted a chapter. Time got away from me, but have no fear, I will get back on schedule. Thanks and much love -Mills

Hermione gasped, she didn't know what to say. She remained rooted to the spot, uncertain to stay or to turn and run.

"You needn't be afraid. Play for me." Draco said a little softer. He heard her draw back in her breath and then her feet shuffle to the piano.

Hermione looked around, squinting her eyes trying to see a hint of anyone. She turned her gaze back to the piece of music in front on her. The handwriting was elegant, not at all sloppy. The air had an eerie chill to it now, and all she wanted to do was leave. But her mind kept telling her to stay. Even though the voice was harsh, it was surreal, and she felt like she was meant to follow it.

She looked over the piece and then placed her hands on the keys. She took a slow breath in and then began to play. When she got to the parts where she always messed up, she braced herself, but having the correct notes in place made it seem effortless.

He watched her play. The moonlight shone in from one of the big windows and cast almost like a spotlight on her. He looked her over, he brown hair spiraling down her back and lean figure moving with the music and he looked over her face. The moonlight illuminated it, and she looked so natural where she was. Like she belonged there on that piano bench. He never really looked at her this way before. Maybe it was because she always had her nose in a book and when she moved, she walked fast to get to her next class before anyone else so he didn't have the opportunity to really look at her. After a short time and the piece was over, he snapped back to attention, she was staring at the sheet, it seemed as though she was at a loss for words.

"You played well." he said, trying to keep his voice low and unrecognizable.

"Uh, t-thank you." She muttered out. "I dont suppose you are going to tell me who you are?" she asked. "No, I'm not. "

Hermione cleared her throat. "Right well, I must be going." She quickly picked up her folder and scurried out the door. She raced back to the common room, and when she shut the door behind her, her eyes closed she leaned against the door and let out a shiver. She was scared, but feeling exhilarated. How long has this mysterious person been watching her, just recently or for a longer period of time? Who was this person? She didn't know, but she wanted to go back and find out.

Hermione was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Back in the music room again?" Ginny asked. "Uh yeah, you know how it goes." Hermione said, trying not to seem conspicuous. Ginny tilted her head, "Huh, well you were there pretty late." she said, clearly not buying it. "Yeah, I was working on that piece that I always have trouble with, it just got to me and the time slipped away." "Okay, well I'm heading off to bed, are you coming?" Ginny got up and tucked the book she was reading under her arm. "Yeah yeah, I'll be there in a minute."

Ginny was the only person who knew that she went to the music room at night. Hermione knew that if she told Harry and Ron that they would want to go with her, but she didn't need them distracting her, and no doubt that they would run off on their own and she would get dragged into it. She needed something that was just her own. Hermione clutched her folder to her chest and walked up the stairs to meet her long awaiting bed.

The next day in Transfiguration, Hermione felt particulary cheerful. She felt eager for the day to be over, and to go to the music room later that night. For at breakfast, her father had sent an owl with a new piece of music. This piece of music, her and her father had been writing together. He had started it and then he gave it to Hermione to add her thoughts to it, and she would send it back and so forth. They had come quite far on the piece and she was excited to play out what her father had added. She also secretly hoped that the mysterious person would be there again.

She had finished her work ahead of time, and was waiting for the class period to end, so she pulled out the sheet poured over it, trying to imagine the notes in her head. The bell had rang and everyone was leaving the classroom. Hermione stood and took out her folder to put the paper away when it was snatched out of her hands.

"What's this Granger?" Draco sneered as he looked over the paper. "None of your business Malfoy." Hermione angrily stated and she tried to grab the paper from his hands. "Looks just like another thing for you to be a know-it-all in." Draco tossed the paper to the ground. Hermione scoffed. "At least I have the class to understand it, you probably couldn't even read it if you tried." Hermione picked up the paper and turned to leave but Draco grabbed her upper arm and pulled her back around to face him. She looked up in his gray eyes and studied them for a brief second, they looked angry and cold. "Don't you dare undermine my class. See I don't think you quite understand Granger, I can make you bow to me!" Draco snarled in a deep voice. "Why don't you make me?" Hermione took a step closer, she was feeling brave and couldn't put up with Malfoy's bullying.

Draco stared intently at Hermione, he could see the fire in her eyes. He noticed the small freckles that danced across her nose, how her lips were slightly parted. He noticed how much he just wanted to...Draco snapped back into reality. "You disgust me." Draco said. "Likewise." said Hermione shortly. She pulled out of Draco's grip, turned on her heel and headed out the door, all the while Draco watched her leave. "See you later Granger!" Draco shouted after her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry and Ron where waiting outside of the classroom for Hermione, the were leaning against the wall engulfed in their own conversation. "Hey 'Mione, what took you so long?" Ron asked. "Oh, nothing, just asking the professor some questions." She lied, she didn't want to make them worry and have them cause a scene. "Okay. Hey we are going down to Hagrid's tonight, do you want to go? He's throwing some birthday party for Fang. Why he's throwing a party for a dog I'll never know." Harry asked shaking his head. "Yeah sure, that sounds great." Hermione perked up a bit and smiled at her friends as they walked to their next class.

Draco was standing by the door and overheard the conversation. Why they insist hanging out with that oaf he'll never understand. Draco secretly hoped that Hermione would still show up in the music room tonight. Not that he wanted to see her he quickly threw in his mind. He just liked to hear her play. It wasn't that he liked to see her facial expressions and her smile when she glided through a difficult part. The way that he wanted to sit beside her and be near her...

"Draco! Earth to Draco!" Pansy was yelling behind him. Draco came back to reality and turned around and saw a bouncing Pansy coming toward him. She threw her arms around his neck and draped herself on him. "You're going to be late you know." She drawled. Draco gently pushed Pansy off him and crossed his arms and put a scowl on his face. "Yeah, well, I have Care of Magical Creatures next and I don't want to be teached by the giant oaf." "Oh come now Draco, if you keep your face like that, it's going to freeze that way. Ciao" Pansy waltzed in the direction of the castle doors to head off to class. Draco slowly followed after her thinking of Hermione the whole way there.

Later that night the trio headed down to Hagrid's cabin. Hermione was eager to get the day off of her and forget it. They got to Hagrid's door and Ron knocked. They heard a loud booming as Fang bounded toward the door and was barking madly.  
"Alrigh' you mangy beast, get back!" Hagrid shouted. Hagrid opened the door and smiled wide. The trio could tell that he tried his best to get cleaned up, the smell of his musky cologne wafting throughout the hut. "I'm so glad yeh made it! Come in come in!" Hagrid exclaimed. Hagrid stepped to the side and let the trio in. The hut had been decorated with streamers and there looked to be homemade party hats on the table, along with a collection of rock cakes and what they were assuming was a meat cake for Fang. "Well make yerselves at home." Hagrid gestured to the oversized chairs. Hermione's legs were never quite able to reach the ground when she sat in them. When Harry sat down, Fang immediately came over and laid his head on his lap and began to drool. The group chatted for a while as the night progressed.

It was beginning to creep around 11, well past the curfew that everyone was supposed to be in their common rooms. Draco made his way to the music room via the secret passage way. He was hoping she was there. All through out the rest of the day, he was feeling possessive over her. Like he needed her to be there, he needed to see her. When he got to the room he put up his hood and opened the door. He was expecting music to fill his ears, but it was silent. So silent that one could hear a pin drop in the room. He stepped out and looked around, but she wasn't there. His angel of music wasn't there. Draco suddenly felt a ping of hurt and anger. He waited and waited for what seemed like hours. When he finally checked his watch it was 1am. She wasn't coming. Maybe she was afraid of coming back, maybe he had frightened her. He knew that she couldn't still be down at Hagrid's since it was past curfew and even that oaf might have the common decency to get students where they belong. Draco was getting angrier by the second, he swiftly turned around and stormed down the passageway to his room.  
The trio were trying to hide the fact that they haven't touched the rock cakes that Hagrid had served them. Fang was in the corner happily chewing on a piece of raw meat from his cake. Hagrid glanced outside and then to a clock on the wall. "Blimey! Look at the time! You three need ter get up to the castle, its curfew time!" Hagrid said. The three gathered their coats and got ready to leave. "Thanks again fer comin' guys." Hagrid said happily. "Uh yeah, no problem, Happy Birthday Fang." Harry said with a wave of his hand "Bye Hagrid." Ron and Hermione said in unison. The three walked up the grassy slope to the castle. "What a night eh?" Ron said. They got the common room and the time struck 10 pm. The boys headed up to their dorms. "Night 'Mione." "Night boys." Hermione yawned, completely out her mind that she had wanted to go to the music room earlier that day. She walked up the stairs to her dorm, crawled into bed and immediately fell asleep.


End file.
